Talk:Malon
I remember that an official (US) Zelda timeline states Link of OoT marries Malon. There any truth/relevance to this?--Biccy 19:15, 5 January 2008 (UTC) By the way, the fact that TP Link is a farmer incapable of magic (no magic bar) may be a slight nod to all that theories about his blood mixing with the commoner type. link does say any thing nor shows much emotionDRTJR (talk) 01:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC)DRTJR In response to the marrying theory, even if the OoT Link and Malon do marry, its not until centuries later does the TP Link come into place. It doesn't mean he's the decendant of the OoT Link (unless I'm missing something as I have not beaten TP and just started the snow area)--Mistertrouble189 (talk) 00:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) All Links are descendants of the OoT Link. Besides, I KNOW that the Oot Link married Malon. Why else would the Tp link be a rancher? It runs in the family.Green hat (talk) 00:50, 9 June 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat :Couldn't He just be part of a reincarnation-type cycle and not necessarily a descendent? You know like Avatar?--Marx Wraith (talk) 16:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Do YOU not understand? There is many Links. This was proven in Wind Waker. Wind Waker is 100+ years away from OoT. The reason that Hyrule looks different in each game is because it got flooded in wind waker, and it looks different in other games is because of erosion and techtonic plates moving Green hat (talk) 20:22, 9 June 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat That's what I thought (agreeing with Mr. Green hat).. there are many Links and Hyrule changes as the years go. Renovations/reconstruction (explains why castles are different in Oot and WW), the castle in TP is different because that land is different having it be the new land Link and Tetra find and its many years later since WW, etc.) Even the Link page says there's different Links and such.--Mistertrouble189 (talk) 22:06, 9 June 2009 (UTC) *After reading the Imprisioning War page, I just learned that in the conclusion of the OoT game, Zelda made two paralle universes...whoa. So the OoT Hyrule and the TP Hyrule are the same? and the events in WW is different and such? Confusing. But yeah, same Links.--Mistertrouble189 (talk) 22:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) its completely crazy theory and there is no proof that he marries any one. you think only ranchers can have rancher children and i gauge wind waker happening a lot later then 100 years based on how mucht he world changes within 300 years in oracle of ages)Oni Dark Link 22:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) It's confusing, but the timeline splits in Oot. the next occurences are either MMandTP or WW, and it continues from there. WW is the adult timeline and MM is child's. Get it?Green hat (talk) 22:48, 9 June 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat i do get it. i also think that wind waker is a lot latter then 100 years from ocerina of time. Oni Dark Link 11:07, 10 June 2009 (UTC) It's about 200 years away. Wait. How did we go from Malon to WW i dont know. and i think 200 hundred years is a bit low also. id rekon about 700 - 1000 years. if you play oracle ages you'll see why. in that game you play in two time lines 300 years apart and the world has changed only slightly. in wind waker no one even knows there was a world at the bottem of the great sea. so 1) there all idiots or 2) its a long time since they had to think about it. Oni Dark Link 14:46, 10 June 2009 (UTC) On the subject of Malon, I did some research, and in the child timeline, Link still gets zora's saphire. Saying Link must have married Princess Ruto.Green hat (talk) 12:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat i dont think he ever really planned to marry her. it was just a way of coning the saphire off her. Oni Dark Link 12:46, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Yet another reason Link went to TerminaGreen hat (talk) 12:55, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat funny i was thinkiong the exact same thing when i posted the last comment. Oni Dark Link 12:56, 11 June 2009 (UTC) It says once u get the saphire that you don't understand anything about an engagement ring, so I guess he didn't know what was goin on. Green hat (talk) 13:23, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Well i'm pretty sure in issue of Nintendo Power i read an interview with Mr. Miymoto that said TP Link wasn't a direct decendent of OOt Link but that still doesn't mean he's not a decendent of OOt Link so it's poosible that he a decendent in some way, shape, or form.Snore (talk) 00:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Bowser? Is that bowser on her scarf? --Sencilia (talk) 07:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't agree with that logic. If it's there mention it where you can Oni Link 21:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Wait MM abriged Picture Scaling Last night I uploaded a picture of Malon to the Four Swords section of her page. It was deleted a bit later due to it not being in the right scale. Okay this may sound dumb, but is there a way you can directly scale a photo in the editing section of wikia? I know the picture looks better when properly scaled to look like the other pictures of Malon on her page, but it just seems like a hassle to scale it elsewhere. --Deku mask (talk) 22:52, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :You can scale the image by setting the size parameter in the file syntax. However, it is important that images are uploaded with their original scale for a more accurate file. The scale can be changed though the syntax if it is required to have it look better on the page. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:03, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Malon doesn't stay at Lon Lon Ranch during the night. ---- Hey, just something I happened to stumble upon in OOT. At night time, Talon doesn't let you in the house. He tells you that Malon is asleep and that he is about to sleep too, and the door is locked so you can't go in. Surprisingly, if you play the sun's song inside the house during the day, it turns into night with you inside of the house. You can see that Talon is asleep, and if you explore the house, you'll find that Malon isn't anywhere to be found. If you leave the house at night, Talon won't let you back in, again telling you that Malon is asleep even though she's nowhere to be found inside of the house, or anywhere else on Lon Lon Ranch for that matter. So... I'd like to ask, where does she go? xD Nintendomoon (talk) 09:30, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :Huh. That is odd. Not sure if it's noteworthy in the article, maybe. The real glitch of course is the fact that you can play the Song of the Sun inside but that begs the question, why did they bother to change Talon's model during the night? I guess they already had a sleeping animation for him so it wasn't too much trouble but it is still kind of odd since the implication seems to be that you can never enter the house at night time. Oni Link 14:39, November 28, 2015 (UTC)